videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JustAlex93/TwinBee OCs: Zachary and Cassi
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to TwinBee, as it is own by Konami. These OCs are made under the Fair Use Act. Zachary *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Height': 5'4 *'Weight': 125 lbs. *'Blood Type': AB *'Physical Appearance' **'Hair Color': Black **'Eye Color': Green **'Skin Tone': Pale **'Clothing': An olive drab green pilot suit with a sleeve torn off and a plain white tee underneath, dark brown combat boots, and black metal-plated fingerless gloves **'Other': Bandages around his right forearm and the upper left area of his face, covering his eye. *'Personality': Serious, soft-spoken, proud. He also has a soft side for the defenseless and his beloved bee ship Cassi. He is also a formidable pilot with a cool cunning combined with fierce firepower. *'Occupation': Pilot, defector from the Perilous Army *'Bee Ship': Cassiopea (Cassi for short) *'Background': Zachary was an orphan, until he was brought in by Professor Perilous for his plans to take over the world with a massive army. Trained into the ground to be a fearsome pilot, he was also subjected to abuse for every little mistake made, which would explain the bandages covering his left eye. He was assigned a feminine bee ship named Cassiopea. The two didn't trust each other at first, but as they cooperated more, they began to bond with one another. Seeing the inherent evil of Professor Perilous' plans for world domination, the two defected from his forces, taking a few things with them. Since then, they've been running from any force Perilous sent out to recapture them. Any attempts at capture were met with a fierce resistance and overwhelming firepower. The two also did some good samaritan work where ever they went in the world, with their bond becoming stronger. Cassiopea A.K.A. Cassi *'Gender': Feminine programming *'Body Color': Pastel purple with ornate gold designs *'Cockpit Canopy': Seven-pointed star shape with a light blue tint *'Gloves': Sports-F *'Shoes': Cyber Knightress *'Engines': Pulse Detonators *'Rear Fin': Standard *'Sidearm': Semi-Auto Magnum *'Bomb': Standard Bomb *'PEM Card Reader': PCR-2 **'Slot 1': Speed+ **'Slot 2': Shield+ *'Weapon Upgrade Set (4 Slots)' **'Slot 1': Autocannon **'Slot 2': Electro-Missile **'Slot 3': Homing Mines **'Slot 4': Ring Laser *'Charge Shot': Shockwave *'Personality': She is cool-headed, confident and has an organized train of thought. She is also rather difficult to impress and acts condescendingly to those she consider to be unsavory. Cassi also has romantic feelings for her beloved pilot, Zachary. She also does not speak with the "bee" verbal tic. *'Background': Cassiopea was one of many bee ships created as part of the arsenal of Professor Perilous' evil army, developed from a stolen copy of TwinBee's blueprints. She is the designated ship of the orphan Zachary after he completed his brutal pilot training. At first, they didn't see eye to eye because of their mood at the time, but as time progressed, they began to trust each other more and more as they endured Perilous' tyranny. One day, both ship and pilot decided that they had enough of the evil that they witnessed on a daily basis, and defected, taking a few things with them. Knowing that Perilous would be having his forces try to recapture them, they locked and loaded for whoever that came their way. Any pursuit forces sent by the mad genius they often thwarted with both skill and fury. Along the way, their bond grew stronger with each adventure, bordering into romance. As far as being affectionate went, they would usually give each other pecks on the cheek, but they do kiss each other full on the mouth sometimes, but only in a private setting. Category:Blog posts